Maiden of Versailles
Summary The Maiden of Versailles is one of the strongest magicians in Europe, the woman who has been secretly ruling France from the shadows and the twin sister of Elizalina, the leader of the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations. She had been put under house arrest by the French government prior to World War III, having presumably been altered to only being capable of living in the magical environment inside the Palace of Versailles. However, this was revealed to be one of her ruses to trick her enemies, as she made a surprise arrival to lead the French forces in the Battle of the Dover Strait during World War III, engaging the second English princess Carissa in battle. Once Fiamma revealed his true nature and goal and summoned Archangel Gabriel, the Maiden of Versailles was convinced by Carissa to unite against their common enemy. The two then proceeded to travel to Russia and face the Archangel to protect the military forces of Russia and Academy City. As the de facto leader of France, she was also part of the international coalition against Gremlin, but neither she nor her country collaborated that much in the fight against them or the later chase for Kamijou Touma and Othinus in Denmark. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Maiden of Versailles, Holy Woman of Versailles, Femme Fatale Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Upper 20s Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of France Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Master Swordswoman, Flight, Limited Precognition in the form of a Sixth Sense, can block dimensional slicing attacks with Durandal, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Large Island level (She's one of the strongest magicians in Europe; she fought Carissa, who was wielding a shard of Curtana Second, and an incomplete Archangel Gabriel; Durandal has been compared to Curtana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Carissa and Gabriel) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to Carissa when she's wielding a shard of the Curtana Second) Stamina: Extremely high (Matched Carissa in a duel and then proceeded to travel to Russia and fight the incomplete Archangel Gabriel alongside her) Range: Extended melee range with Durandal, likely at least hundreds of meters with lightning strike magic Standard Equipment: Durandal Intelligence: High, she has great knowledge of magic and tactics, she has manipulated the politics of France for a long time, secretly ruling the country from the shadows Weakness: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Sixth Sense:' She can use magic to gain a supernatural sixth sense, allowing her to feel the flow of battle and enemies and enabling her to react faster and perform attacks with higher precision. *'Lightning Strike:' She can use magic to call down a long-range lightning strike to attack an enemy. She can increase the range of this spell by lowering its power. *'Communication Spell:' She can use magic to communicate with people over large distances, either by projecting her voice from afar or by mental communication/telepathy. *'Durandal:' Durandal is a magical sword connected to the Royal Families of both France and England that holds a shard of the Longinus Spear. The sword is similar to Curtana in that it's a sword imbued with Telesma that empowers its wielder with phenomenal strength, speed and near invulnerability thanks to a spell based on the country of France, just like Curtana's is based on the country of the United Kingdom. The sword can also clash with a shard from Curtana Second, which still holds the same power to cut through dimensions as the original sword, and suffer no damage. Due to the sword's links with the British Royal Family and the intentional loophole left in the spell, it is immune to Knight Leader's Thororm's Defense Formula. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6